


Rich History Oneshots

by Marksman18



Series: The Rich History Timeline [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dani is getting a good life or else, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pansexual Danny Fenton, Sam is a lesbian, Vlad and clockwork are married af and they have a bunch of kids, Vlad is bisexual in the sense that he is interested in men masculine enbys and androgynous ppl, Werewolf Tucker Foley, and a VEGAN bc that ultra recyclo shit is absolute bullshit, clockwork is masculine genderflux, danny pantom lmao, for the longest time danny just thought tucker was a furry, potential cameos from Plaz (Dan Plasmius from the teen!vlad timeline) and Dan Dan, rating may vary between chapters, shes also not that annoying stereotype here, silly gays, smh, this is because they keep forgetting contraceptives, which works out just fine since that's cws full range of gender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: just a bunch of oneshots from my main dp universe focusing on the timeline from which Clockwork's husband is from.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton, Clockwork & Sam Manson, Clockwork & Tucker Foley, Clockwork/Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Danny Fenton/Tucker Foley, Vlad Masters & Danielle "Dani" Phantom
Series: The Rich History Timeline [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763236
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Rich History Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Clockwork notices a certain clone wandering around a timeline after she fell through a natural rip in time, and decides to take her in and give her the family that she deserves. Now he just has to convince his husband that another child is a good idea.

Clockwork handed the small halfa a smoothie, holding his own in his hand. "Danielle, how would you like to stay here with me and have an actual family? Oh, and would you rather be called something other than Danielle?"

The little girl looked up at him with wide, hopeful eyes and after she swallowed her sip of strawberry banana smoothie, she smiled. "You're Clockwork, right?" He nodded. "Great! I'd love to stay here! Danielle is what  _ he _ called me, and I wanna be my own person so Dani with an 'i's out," she trailed off and looked down at her smoothie, a frown now etching itself firmly on her face. 

Clockwork aged down to younger (and smaller) than her and gave her a gentle look as he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder. "How do you like the name Ellie?"

The girl perked up and met his eyes. "I like that." A small smile. "Thanks."

The Master of Time returned the gentle smile, then as his mate entered he aged back into his adult form and hid Ellie in his cloak. 

Vlad held their sleeping two year old daughter in his arms, and gave his mate a curious look at his sudden and fairly suspicious movement. He was hiding something in his cape. "What's that you've got there, Darling?"

Clockwork held out his smoothie. "A smoothie."

Vlad frowned. "I meant what's in your cloak, Clockwork."

Clockwork sighed and carefully picked up the girl and held her up for his mate to see. "Surprise, Honey, I adopted another daughter. She's from a different timeline."

Vlad looked ready to slap his mate. "Clockwork, we already have two kids.  _ Why _ did you adopt a third  _ without consulting me first? _ "

Ellie had a look of terror on her face as Clockwork tried to form a response that wouldn't lead to him getting kicked out and sleeping on the Fenton's couch. He was mated to  _ Vlad!? _ Why did it have to be  _ Vlad!? _ Why couldn't it have been literally anyone other than  _ Vlad!? _ He couldn't possibly be serious that  _ he _ was his mate, could he? Apparently, as Clockwork tried to talk Vlad into letting her stay, he  _ was _ serious. He was mated to Vlad.

Clockwork held the girl up in front of his face. "How can you say no to this adorable face, Vlad?" 

"Why does she look so afraid of me?"

Clockwork slowly lowered the girl until she was back on the ground and she rushed to hide behind him from Vlad's now very concerned gaze. The Master of Time gave his mate a somewhat pained look, then he made a duplicate that took his elder form and the duplicate carefully plucked Anika from Vlad's arms and took over as Ellie's hiding place as Clockwork gently led the halfa to a nearby room. 

The temporal ghost sighed. "She needs a home, Vlad. She's a clone of Daniel from another timeline, a  _ worse _ timeline. She was never really meant to exist there, but she  _ can _ have a place  _ here _ , with us."

"That doesn't answer my question: why is she so afraid of me?"

Clockwork took his husband's hand and kissed his knuckles. "She was created by the you of her timeline, and he was a  _ terrible _ father to her and the other clones he created. She was the only one who developed a genuine sentience of her own, but she still called the other clones her brothers."

The halfa peeked through the door at the girl, concern seeping into his features and his free hand finding its way to the tiny swell of his midsection that was his unborn child. He turned back to his mate. "What did he do to her."

It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand. 

"He treated her as though she was garbage. He was so focused on creating a 'perfect' clone of Daniel that he didn't care what happened to any of the other clones, including the only one who developed consciousness. She- wait, Vlad, no! You can't go into her original timeline and violently waste her you!"

The only thing currently  _ preventing _ Vlad from going and doing that exact thing was Clockwork's firm grip on his wrist. "I am fully capable of doing that, Clockwork, and  _ more _ than willing to. Oh, and by the way," the halfa turned to face his mate instead of the doorway, " _ You _ will be sleeping on the couch tonight. And tomorrow night. And the night after that, and- you know what? Just sleep there all week. It's because you didn't talk to me before you adopted our third child."

The blue skinned ghost's eyes widened. "You mean she-"

"Yes, she can stay. She even gets her own room that she can decorate however she likes. I say she gets to pick out whichever room here and in the mansion she wants."

Clockwork grinned and, still holding onto Vlad, floated back out to tell Ellie that she could stay and that she didn't need to fear this Vlad. The halfa took Anika back from the duplicate and turned to the two. 

"What is your name, sweetheart?" He asked the small girl. She shrunk in on herself and he realized with a slight sadness that she'd dropped her smoothie in her fear.

"I-I'm Ellie," she said, and he could see that she was physically resisting the urge to jump behind Clockwork.

"Well, then, Ellie, let me know when you're ready to pick out your rooms, you get one here in the Clock Tower, and one in the human world in the mansion. You can pick whichever rooms you want and decorate them however you like. Clockwork, honey, I'm going to take Anika back to the mansion and give her her dinner, I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need to get to bed early tonight, alright?"

Clockwork nodded. "Alright, my love," the spectral deity gave the halfa a kiss, "I'll see you as soon as I get Ellie here calmed down and her room here picked. If we're still here tomorrow when you wake up just drop Anika off here before you go to work and I'll make sure she actually  _ eats _ her breakfast tomorrow instead of wearing it."

The pair shared a laugh, and with a swish of his (unreasonably long) cape and a swirl of pink, Vlad and the now waking toddler were gone. Clockwork turned back to Ellie, and offered her another smoothie to replace the one that had been dropped.


End file.
